


明黄

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2019 F1 season, 2019赛季, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Quickies, Shameless Smut, great!, honestly that's about it, it's 3 and 33 back at it again, just a quickie with vague feels, nothing more to it, 但是很香, 干得匆忙感受模糊, 很高兴333又回来了, 我不翻了这篇的意义甚于它的肉本身, 肉, 肛交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: Daniel即将无耻地利用Max，背着所有人来一发急切的、不知餍足的性爱，作为这个充满压力的比赛周片刻的放松，作为一种即用即抛的发泄方式，在Max听来，没有什么比这更美好的了。





	明黄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358913) by [extremesoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft). 



> 　　噢Blingbling的新文来啦~这篇感觉就像是在进行（有趣的）写作练习，而练习的主题是“让你有点儿紧张的观看一部无关紧要的毛片儿”：’D  
> 　　就像tag里说的：这篇文章的情节还没有麦片广告来得丰富。说实话，我发誓，它还是让我写得伤痕累累。如果你想看的是那种情节精心设计、人物性格鲜活的故事，我建议你还是去看该死的麦片广告吧:'D 这篇文的起因只不过是工作持续受挫，想写点肉宽慰一下自己罢了，也受到了本周二我读过的一些优秀作品（lost_decade还有一位匿名作者，谢谢你们，如果你们意外看到我的文的话！）的影响，让我有了写小黄文的冲动。  
> 　　话虽如此，我还是真诚的、谦卑的希望您，不管是谁，不管为何看完了这篇文，都可以享受阅读过程。如果您喜欢，请务必要告诉我！：）哦对了，还有，标题并不是借鉴了酷玩乐队（ Coldplay）的歌曲《Yellow》：’D

　　他们到了巴林。一切一如既往，一切又截然不同了。仿佛在这儿，他们才真正见上了面，而不是早在澳大利亚就经历过了相遇和别离。

 

　　这么说来，澳大利亚的故事确实不值一提——他们也就是到了同一个地方，粉丝见面会的舞台上，Max看到了Daniel，然后挨着他坐了下来，面对自己朝思暮想的人，他没有错失对方的眼神，也没有遗漏他所熟悉的光和热；而Daniel，他差不多忘了Nico和Pierre还坐在身边，也几英尺远，对他而言，差不多就是在另一颗星球上了。他们想要触碰彼此的欲望郁积已久，又被远超能力范围的各种原因所遏制，痛苦让它变得更加强烈——他们只在围场偏僻的小角落无人问津（也无清洁工问津）的厕所小隔间里，进行过一些极度匆忙、恋奸情热的摸索，就再也没能干点别的啥了。他们的日程不仅仅是伤脑筋可以形容的，机会一次次从指间溜走，消失在墨尔本炎热的空气。这让人难以忍受，比漫长的冬歇更让人难以忍受；彻底分别了将近三个月，来到同一座城市，一起待上 _三分钟_ ——还是同一个地点，同一片舞台——感觉就像是遭了水刑——水珠落了下来，一滴，两滴，三滴……他们被一次次从溺亡的边缘拖回来，数秒之后，又被按进水里，肺里只剩下了绝望的空气。

 

　　然而在巴林温柔闲散的时光里，在静静伫立的沙丘中央，在沙尘的滚滚的空气中，一切看起来都不一样了。他们重新认识了彼此，明白了他们在哪儿，他们是什么，也理解了两人的相似和不同。

 

　　这次是Daniel主动的。没费他什么工夫，不过是约定俗成的邀请和接受罢了。Max就躺在那儿等他，像是磕了药的守卫——一躺就是几个小时、甚至几天，但多多少少尚存戒备之心。有时候他可以整整23分钟都不去碰手机，有时候又隔15秒就得查看一次。而现在，它贴着车手休息室的玻璃台面，发出了响亮的嗡嗡声。起初把Max吓了一跳，而后又像是一把尖刀，切割着他的感官，让它们发出了惨叫，仿佛他被鲜蓝色的火焰烫到了一样。

 

_有空吗？_

__

　　Max用尽可能快的速度盘点了他那飞快流逝的生命中飞快流逝的时间。虽然不多，应该够他们用了。

 

_有，哪见？_

 

_到我休息室来，现在没人。_

__

　　血液和甜美的肾上腺素像哑弹一样穿透了Max的身体，落在腹部深处，它瞄准，发射，而后留了下来，挫败地发出嘶嘶和噼啪的声响。这要命的 _危险_ 无法估量， _ _天哪__ ，他不知所措，只能直挺挺地凝视死亡扭曲的面容；而和Daniel私会的 _一小段 _时光__ ，这个一触即发的秘密，其凶险程度甚于所有弯道，甚于发卡弯、长直道后的急转弯，还有等着极速飞驰的赛车扑入怀中的混凝土护墙。这次没了halo把他和外面的世界隔开，这段关系一经曝光，将无所遁形。

 

　　它已经不只是诱惑那么简单了——噢，它势不可挡，轻而易举就能将他催眠——即将到来的肢体接触，是他从上次过后就渴望已久的；欲望扼住了命运低声的警示，并将其咬杀；诱惑控制了Max的行为，引导他快速输入了 _“待会见”_ 。他套上鞋子，打开房门，尽量做得悄无声息。然而人群避无可避——他看到了第一个人，第二个人，他同他们打招呼，转过头大声说话，模仿他们的笑容，心里想的却是 _为何有那么多人，都滚开好吗？_ 他想办法偷偷摸摸溜进了明黄的车库，踱向那个他清楚有人在等着自己的地方。他发誓（他清楚因为现实的局限性，这不可能发生，但他还是发誓）Daniel的气味已经随着风飘了过来，一步步吸引着他前进，就像诱饵吸引着野兽那样。四周 _ _确实__ 静悄悄的。他被溅满明黄颜料的墙面包围了，宛如一名入侵者，一外来物种——不知为何，这颜色不仅会让人焦虑，还莫名的让人浑身发痒。鲜明的色泽让人紧张，华丽的色调在大声歌唱，私会的罪恶感和隐秘性本就让他有点神经过敏，这颜色又让一切雪上加霜。对比所处的环境，他的蓝色T恤就是个彻头彻尾的错误，但又显得不合时宜的淡然。

 

　　Daniel在门上贴了个粉色的便签条，用潦草的黑色字母和夸张的笔法写着 _“请勿打扰”_ 。Max这就来打扰了，对他而言，这无异于盛情邀请——他扭动门把手，轻微的 _咔哒声_ 像是羞涩的欢迎，像是寂静中的一声枪响，蜿蜒着爬进了他的大脑。他小心翼翼地环顾四周，像是准备抢银行，像是个重罪犯，他觉得自己就是。他感到Daniel的手搭上了自己的胳膊，紧接着目光对上了Daniel的脸。

　　“赶紧。”Daniel催促。Max感觉到对方低沉的声音回荡在自己的身体里，他听不清Daniel在要求什么，光是这样已经半勃起了。这突如其来的性奋几乎可以说是刺痛了他，而非让他快乐得头晕目眩。他心不在焉地关上了这该死的门，不耐烦地确认它锁上了，然后转过身贴上了Daniel；

 

　　这本该是一场甜美而温馨的重聚，应当充满了爱意的抚弄和柔情蜜语，如果他们没有立刻不顾一切地去感受彼此的嘴唇、皮肤、肉体和其他所有的话。单纯的 _肢体接触_ 已经不能满足他们的渴求了，他们粗钝的指甲不断尝试着钻进彼此的衣服，插入胸腔，刺进肋骨，直到身体深处。Daniel贪婪地含住了Max的嘴唇，Max热切地为他敞开大门，两人的舌头和牙齿缠斗在一起，发出了刺耳的、淫荡的水声。

　　“该死，我想操你。”Daniel喘着气，听起来肺里就剩这一口气了，“我想进去，Max，我忍不住了。”

 

　　Daniel即将无耻地利用Max，背着所有人来一发急切的、不知餍足的性爱，作为这个充满压力的比赛周片刻的放松，作为一种即用即抛的发泄方式，在Max听来，没有什么比这更美好的了。

 

　　“坐到沙发上去。”Max突然有了个想法，咕哝着回答。他强迫自己推开了Daniel——这让他的身体因为失去了触碰而痛哭流涕，也让他的欲望跟着流出了更多液体。牛仔裤的前襟鼓鼓囊囊的，骄傲地展示着上面那块灼热的深蓝色水斑。

　　“我操，Max。”Daniel嘶声说道，任由Max推着他向后走，直到被无情地按倒在沙发上。途中，他几次尝试着拉开裤链，手指盲目地摸索，因为太过激动而变得滚烫，但其实，直到Max笨拙地安置好他，他才完成了自己的工作。他们曾有过这样的经历，只不过没那么急切——一般是按部就班，把事情准备妥帖、彻底、周全，再由Max为Daniel拉开裤链，同时把他隆起的内裤和湿润的阴茎含在嘴里，瞳孔闪闪发亮，沉醉于这让人难以忍受的折磨。但现在显然不适合漫长的折磨或是慢慢的思考；Max一举一动都闪耀着光芒，点燃了这一刻的激情：他一口气脱下了牛仔裤和短裤，仿佛一刻不贴着Daniel的皮肤，生命就会逐渐流失，仿佛Daniel的存在本身就是救赎，是神的化身。

 

　　“该死，Max，操我太想你了。”Daniel喘着气，语气颤抖，吐息不稳。他为自己涂上了大量的润滑油，并试图尽可能放缓动作，但阴茎早在松握之下就因渴求而悸动了起来。“我想你了。”

 

　　此时此刻，Max已经分不出精力去想他说的 _“操我太想你了”_ （I've missed you so fucking much）和 _“我太想操你了”_ （  I've missed fucking you so much ）是不是同一个意思，不过他也无所谓了。他利用了Daniel，Daniel也利用了他，他们修长有力的手指曾一次次在对方的后背上留下鲜红的血痕，他们沉湎于彼此的身体，共有的需求日益扩张，成为了培养欲望的沃土，它一次次在这里重生，煎熬，而后开花结果。Max走向Daniel，坐在了他的身上，满心满眼都是他，他用唇锁住了Daniel的唇，用腿夹住了Daniel的腿。不管是哪一种，疯狂的想念Max（fucking missing Max）或是想念与Max一同疯狂（ missing fucking Max），对于现在两人不可描述的状态都是一种解脱。

　　“Daniel。”Max一边吻他一边轻声呼唤他的名字——每当他这么做的时候，都像被电流穿透了身体， _Daniel_ 这个名字，包裹于他的口腔之中，缠绕于他的唇瓣之间，玩味于他的舌尖之上，他几乎从来没有喊他叫“Dan”，因为它的发音太短了，实在是太短了。

 

　　Max微微抬起腿腿挪了下位置，喃喃道：“过来点。”他喘着气，“这样你够不到。”

　　“用手帮你？”Daniel询问，他在沙发上稍微往下滑了一点——与其说是条实际的指令，不如说是必须有这么一问，因为他们没时间进行贴心的手活前戏了，而耐心也早在数日之前就死绝了。

　　“没必要，来不及了。”Max摆动臀部调整角度。Daniel的阴茎一次次擦过他的大腿根部，润滑液和渗出的前液蹭得到处都是，把他弄得又湿又黏。“就这样……开干吧。”

　　Daniel咬着嘴唇，咽下了他的客套话；Max握住了他的阴茎，他咬得更用力了，甚至发出了一声压抑的 _呜咽_ 。这几乎可以说是他们之间的惯有程序了，Max的一举一动都毫不犹豫，日积月累的私会早就把他们的习惯打磨成型。Max的身躯弯折在Daniel的上方，像是一截柔韧的柳枝，他苍白的皮肤涨得通红，腿部的肌肉因为绷紧而颤抖。

 

　　Max _沉默不言 _，__ 同Daniel一起经历这痛苦的折磨。空气中只有急促、压抑的喘气声，而突然之间，一切都安静了下来——所有一切都静止了，只剩下Max的脖子弯曲如弓，双眼紧闭，嘴唇张开发出了无声的哀号；他的胸腔剧烈的起伏，渴望着空气，却没能如愿以偿。Daniel把头仰向后方，牙齿嵌入了下唇。血色涌向唇角，在皮肤之下泛着红光。

 

　　Max深入了一半， _该死_ ，这一切真是毫无技巧可言，全靠放松大腿，没有别的办法；但体内来自Daniel的炙热触感，让他颤抖的双腿和身体撕裂般的痛楚都变得不值一提了。他深吸了一口气，感觉胸口就要爆炸了——他睁开了眼，缓缓地低下头看向Daniel。Daniel正在尝试着喘息，双眼依旧紧闭着，胸口不规律地上下起伏。这一幕突然提醒了Max，如果两个人不要面对面，事情会容易许多，他只要背对着Daniel坐下来，闭着眼等他插进来，身体一沉到底就行了。

 

　　事情甚至还能变得更 _容易_ 。

 

　　“Daniel，”他又叹了口气，希望静止的身体和颤抖的大腿可以让Daniel心领神会。而Daniel _做到了_ ，他从沙发靠背上抬起了头，睁开眼，看向Max。刹那间，一道闪电击穿了Max，震住了他的意识。Daniel的双目深沉，闪着暗色的光芒，放大的瞳孔把Max吸进了一道漩涡，而他心甘情愿沉溺其中。在他的小宇宙里，他们时而坍缩为核心，时而又膨胀至边界。这正是Max想要的。他想看着这一切发生，想注视着Daniel，想被Daniel所注视。他用目光框住了Daniel，在凝视中将他吞噬，又被对方的目光烧成了灰。当他被Daniel完全贯穿的时候，依旧沉默不言——牙齿磨碎了柔软的下唇，每一块肌肉和肌腱都在为这一瞬间的疼痛而绷紧和哭泣，喉间的血管如同拉紧的弓弦。但他还是（缓慢地，沉默地）放低了身躯，坐向了Daniel的大腿。Daniel的阴茎疼痛而猛烈地向前推进，直到极限，他的目光穿透了Max。

　　“Max——靠，Max。”Daniel不断呼唤着他的名字 _ _，_ Max，Max_。Max的身体缓缓地贴近了他，胸膛之间像有引力在互相牵引。Daniel沙哑的嗓音夹杂着颤抖的喘息，“你这个混蛋，比赛的时候菊花会疼的。”

　　“那时候我就会想起你。”Max喘着气回答，笑容微醺。他的双目无神，泛着水光，倒映着全部的痛苦和狂热。他俯下身，热切地吻住了Daniel，感觉唾液尝起来满是欲望的味道。

 

　　Max抬起臀部——Daniel在他的体内又湿又滑，沾满了想也知道是什么东西，起初，他们的动作还有些单调，束手手脚的姿势害他们的行动有点笨拙。但 _天知道_ 这感觉有多美妙，两个人多么适合，简直是命中注定，他们完美地接纳了彼此， _又_ 满足了彼此的需要。Max再次让身体下沉，耗尽一切把Daniel钉在了沙发上，被贯穿的疼痛仍旧掌控着他的神经，可他珍视这种感觉，并没有感到害怕。他自己的阴茎正抵着Daniel的腹部，在他的T恤下摆留下了闪亮的显眼污渍。Daniel 的手指灵巧地蜿蜒而上，缠住了他的欲望，Max不得不暂停动作，手掌抵住了他的肩膀。

　　“它会—— _我操_ ！”Max刚开口就不得不又闭上了嘴，Daniel握掌成拳，沿着他阴茎微微上扬弧度，从根部游走到顶端，循环往复，未成形的句子卡在了喉间，“把你的衣服弄脏——”

　　“没关系。”Daniel努力掌控心神，不要被Max趋于稳定的起落节奏影响，失去表达能力。这是一句过于自信的 _“没关系_ ”，也可以说是一道命令。 _没关系，继续。_

 

　　Max将这句话记在心尖，如同祷言， _没关系，_ 他集聚残存的力气，提高了抬起的幅度和插入的深度。他加快了速度，一旦他们找到了能够取悦彼此的节奏，其他动作便也跟着加快了。Daniel套弄Max的手法变得有些急促，宛如一个性致盎然的少年在洗手间里抚慰自己，好像全然忘了Max，并非试图让他射在自己的肚子上。Max吞噬Daniel的节奏逐渐放缓，这个不太舒服的姿势毕竟持续了有一会儿了。但抛开这些，他们依然能 _共享极乐_ ，共赴这场激烈、狂野的肉欲盛宴，他们不得不控制体内的兽性，压抑的拍击、克制的低吼和喘息像空气一样填满了四周。Max心满意足地将它们吸进肺里，把它们困于胸腔之中。他是多么想念这一切，又是多么想念Daniel，这种心情两人从未想过要厘清，也从未试图提炼和雕琢。

　　“操，Daniel！”他叹息着无意识地重复着这句空洞的台词，高潮的感觉顺着血管一路向上蜿蜒，将热情和情热（with the fever and fervour）聚集在一起，双腿渐渐变软，发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音。Daniel的身体和他交缠在一起，在他的身下起伏。Max熟悉他的每一个反应；高潮像是在肉体之间扩散传播的狡猾疾病，像是地平线上崭露的曙光；Max的心被难以言喻的满足填满了，几乎到达了骄傲的地步。

 

　　Max第一个向欲望屈服了。他用屁股贴着Daniel的大腿猛地挺动了几下，而后绷紧了身子，在高潮面前溃不成军——千万道闪电在他的体内纵横交错，炸成一片响雷，顷刻之间又消失无迹——他在Daniel紧握的掌心射了出来，浊液溅满了他的腹部和胸膛，还有他明黄色的T恤。两人都没忍住哽咽着呻吟出声，Daniel跟着也到达了顶点；扛着上方Max瘫软、力竭的身躯，尽可能地从沙发上抬起臀部，猛地一个挺身，再次捅进了那片灼热之地，然后瘫倒为一堆颤动的、支离破碎的物体。Max把两条胳膊搭在Daniel的肩上，靠过去额头抵着额头，试图让自己的呼吸稳定下来。他仔细品尝着每一条神经的每一种感觉，把它们悉数归类，记录在案，快感像阵阵涟漪，在他的身体里穿梭漫游。他能依稀分辨从身体里渗出来的滑腻液体，哪些是Daniel的精液，哪些是润滑液。它们沿着屁股一路向下，沾满了汗津津的大腿——这实在让人难以忍受，有一种恶心又堕落的感觉。

 

　　可Max还是不想从Daniel怀里爬起来，把自己清理干净。他消耗了自己那飞快流逝的生命中飞快流逝的一秒，赖在了那儿。Daniel的阴茎还深深地埋在他的体内，让他意犹未尽；而Daniel的欲望也开始抽动了起来，就好像Max的不满足也传染给了他。有人从休息室门口进过，脚步声在他们耳边回荡，变轻，又消失了。这让Max突然忍不住想要笑出声来。他再度望向Daniel的双眼，牙齿咬着下唇，发现自己没能憋住笑容。 _真要命，_ 欲海之中危险丛生的感觉，他是真的渴望着这一切。

 

　　“你真是——”Daniel开口，他的目光暗沉，声音沙哑，混合着情欲和敬畏。他没有再说下去，而是抬起一只手搭上了Max的脖子，哄他俯下身交换了一个饥渴的热吻。

　　“我想我应该起来了。” Max贴着Daniel的嘴唇低声轻语。他们再次分开，红艳的嘴唇和红艳的嘴唇经历了一场残酷的、依依不舍的分离。Daniel点了点头，而后笑了起来——这才是本来的他，张大嘴，露出白牙，灿烂的笑容才是他的特质。它让Max感到的是 _温暖 _，__ 而不是那种赤裸裸的热情。一切一如既往，一切又截然不同了。明黄色的T恤蹲在意识的小角落里，试图引起Max的注意，却以失败告终。

　　“在——”Daniel刚开口就突然咬住嘴唇发出了一声含糊的呻吟。Max慢慢站了起来，他们现在的状况实在是太敏感了，以至于两个人不约而同地瑟缩又弹跳了一下。Max的双腿因过度劳累而颤颤巍巍的，但他没法通过跺脚来放松肌肉——大腿根部沾满了想也知道是什么东西。Daniel的阴茎滑落在腿间，发出了淫靡的水声，Max感觉每动一下都会把自己弄得更湿。

　　“在第二个抽屉里有湿巾。”Daniel朝右手边粗略指了个方向提醒道。他的目光扫到了先前被丢在地板上的润滑液，发出了一声疲倦的自嘲，不仅是他自己，还有他们两个，还有这一切的狼狈不堪。“我做了周密的安排，简直像个该死的童子军。我他妈的还买了支清凉唇膏，免得嘴唇最后看起来有点，呃，被你给啃肿了。”

 

　　Max对他微微一笑，然后走向了抽屉，他感觉到屁股发痒，两条大腿误会污秽地摩擦在一起。自己注定要成为那个比赛中菊花疼的小混蛋了。这画面想想还挺刺激的。他翻出了湿巾盒，抓了一把湿纸巾，把包装扔向了Daniel。就这么简单粗暴地，他们不正当关系的罪证被一点点抹除了。

 

　　“到这儿来。”Daniel说。这突然间柔软的语气让Max猛然抬起了头，而他都没有意识到。他看着Daniel，看着他闪闪发亮，如梦似幻的笑容，漆黑的瞳孔中交织着金色的光芒。Daniel懒懒地朝他做了个手势，无声地复述了自己温柔的请求。Max抓起揉成一团的牛仔裤和短裤，挨着Daniel在沙发上坐了下来。他享受着对方强有力的手掌在后腰上安抚，享受着他的手指画着圈圈，舒适的感觉像轻轻的波浪，游遍了他的全身。

　　“20分钟后我要去别的地方。”Daniel懒洋洋地低声说。Max知道他的意思是 _ _“__ _ _你必须__ _ _得__ _ _尽快消失__ _ _”__ ，于是他迅速套上了自己的短裤。

　　“是啊，我懂。”他动了动嘴唇，挤出一个假笑。这是他们的惯例，每次都要赶时间，他们早就习以为常，形成了默契。牛仔裤感觉沉甸甸的，他已经穿进了一条腿，可突然间，它就重得让人难以承受了。

　　“可是我——”Daniel的语气支支吾吾的，Max好奇地看了他一眼。他的嘴角勾起一个不合时宜的笑容，有些迷茫，有些不确定，不知道该不该说下去。只能不停用手描摹着Max的脊柱。

　　“感觉如何？”Daniel问，试图用漫不经心地语气掩盖某些呼之欲出的东西，可它却欲盖弥彰，“我是指，和Pierre还有其他人的关系。”

 

　　Max停下动作，不再和另一条裤腿纠缠，把目光转向了Daniel。有那么一会儿，脑袋里都只剩下嗡嗡作响的电流，突然间，他被电醒了，所有的线索串在了一起。Max终于明白了Daniel想要的是什么，尽管他一直以来都在苦苦压抑，最终还是露出了端倪。这一次，Max嘴角上扬，终于露出了温暖纯粹的灿烂微笑。

　　“挺好，一切都很顺利。” 他耸了耸肩，表情和平时一样淡定。而后，沉思片刻之后，他补充道：“但他不是你。”千言万语尽在这句话中，他希望Daniel能明白自己的想法。

 

　　Daniel回望向他，温柔像涟漪一样荡漾在他的脸上，他微笑着点了点头，手掌从Max的背部挪到了他的肩膀。Max站起来拉上裤链，扣上纽扣，Daniel的手就自然地顺着他的胳膊滑了下来。Max低下头看他——要命，Daniel看起来完全不像20分钟以后出得了门的样子，他的头发乱糟糟的，湿漉漉的纠结成一团，甚至没有抽出时间把裤子穿上——Max想留下来就这么盯着他看，直到永远；他想把这样的Daniel刻进视网膜，无论睡着还是醒着都能看到。

　　“行吧，很有道理，听起来不错。”Daniel回答，又点了点头表示认可，他想表达的东西和Max同样意味深长。精液弄脏了他那件明黄色的T恤，又干涸成了斑斑点点。Max的目光落在上面，几乎有种胜利凯旋的错觉；这很奇怪，就好像他征服了什么，并宣誓了主权一样。

 

　　“希望你还有备用T恤。”Max用脑袋示意Daniel的腹部，甚至懒得掩饰自己得意洋洋的语气，“或者，如果你不打算换衣服出门的话，最好先想一个解释。”

　　“ _操我太想你了_ ，到时就这么说，这就是我的解释。”Daniel轻笑着回答，他懒懒地哼哼，把自己拽出了沙发的怀抱。像是得到了一条无声的指令，他们又靠在一起交换了匆忙的一吻。

　　“我也想你。”Max回答。他拖着疲惫的身躯走到门口，悄无声息地溜出房间，进入了迷宫般的走廊；留下Daniel一个人去找他的裤子和备用T恤。一切一如既往，一切又截然不同了，所有一切都变了；但是 _ _‘__ _ _操__ _ _我太想你了’__ 这句话却在他的心中千回百转，出乎意料的温柔，还有Daniel沙哑的嗓音，以及他出这句话的时候，每个字确切的排列顺序。

 

　　（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇来得非常及时。纵然安慰自己分队不分感情，但新赛季以来，很多感觉还是缠绕在我心头，他们俩的急切，正如我对糖的渴望，起初它就是以这样的姿态戳中了我的心。然鹅，当我从头到尾看完，才发现作者太太要表达的，远不止于此。她精妙的文字游戏（简直令人头秃），炽热的激情之下的脉脉温情，才是最终熨帖我的部分。  
> 翻译了一整个礼拜，校对了2个夜晚，请大家为我这商稿标准的用爱发电鼓掌（此处应有掌声……  
> 当然，我并不认为自己做到了最好，很多细节上，她的表达方式，我还是没能用自己的母语还原。希望在后面的翻译工作中，我可以继续进步吧XD  
> 我的lofter：阿香500天1字


End file.
